I Promise You
by yhcorb
Summary: "Tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Et celle-là est la plus chère à mes yeux." OS Karley.


Je te promets

**Synopsis : "On se donne rendez-vous ici dans 3 ans jour pour jour, heure pour heure, minute pour minute. On aura fini nos études et on aura l'avenir devant nous. Et si tu veux toujours être avec moi, je serais là."**

**Note : Idée basée sur un épisode de l'excellente série Psych.  
Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja qui-écrit-aussi-sur-le-Karley-donc-allez-voir-son-OS pour la relecture. (Oui j'aurais pu nommer cette note "Pub")  
**

* * *

_Gare de Lima, 21 juin 2015, 14h30_

Kitty et Marley étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre lorsqu'un train entra en gare.  
_"Tadadada le train 65217, en direction de New York, entre en gare. Les voyageurs sont priés de …"_

- _Mon train est là …_ murmura Marley. Pour toute réponse, Kitty se contenta de la serrer plus fortement dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. L'heure des aux-revoir.  
- _Je veux pas te laisser …_  
- _Moi non plus …_ Elle faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes mais elle échoua lamentablement dans sa mission. Elle savait que c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Elles étaient d'accord qu'une relation longue distance serait plus qu'un frein qu'autre chose. Au nom de leur amour, elles devaient laisser l'autre suivre sa voie pour lui donner la chance de réussir dans l'avenir. Elles devaient se séparer parce qu'elles s'aimaient profondément.

_"Tadadada le train 65217 en direction de New York est en gare. Les voyageurs sont priés de monter à bord."_  
Elle rompit leur étreinte pour prendre le visage de la blonde à deux mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Au bout de ce qui parut que trop peu de temps à ses yeux, elle sentit Kitty rompre leur embrassade et les larmes coulèrent à torrents.

- _Je te promets qu'on se retrouvera._ Marley voulait croire à ses paroles. Croire qu'elles se retrouveraient un jour. Mais elle savait que les chances étaient faibles. _Tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Et celle-là est la plus chère à mes yeux. Je t'aime ok ? Pour toujours._  
- _Moi aussi …_  
- _Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On se donne rendez-vous ici dans 3 ans jour pour jour, heure pour heure, minute pour minute. On aura fini nos études et on aura l'avenir devant nous. Et si tu veux toujours être avec moi, je serais là.  
- Je serais là aussi._  
- _Tu le promets ?_  
- _Je te le promets._

_"Tadadada, les passagers du train 65217 en direction de New York sont priés de monter immédiatement à bord."_  
- _Allez, il faut que tu y ailles._ Kitty l'aida à monter sa valise à bord puis elle place à l'intérieur du train.  
- _Je t'aime._  
- _Je t'aime aussi._ Elle se pencha et l'embrassa une dernière fois alors que le sifflet du train retentissait, signe du départ. Un contrôleur faisait écarter les personnes proches du train sur le quai et elle se retrouva dans l'obligation de s'éloigner. Elle vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Kitty tandis que les portes se fermèrent. Une secousse ébranla le train, qui démarra lentement, l'éloignant de la fille qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait attendre de la revoir.

* * *

_21 juin 2018, 14h20_.

_"Tadadada le train 65217, en provenance de New York entre en gare de Lima. Arrêt prévu à 14h28. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre compagnie …"_

Le stress monta soudainement chez Marley à mesure que le train s'immobilisa dans la gare de Lima. Elle avait passé ses trois dernières années à faire ses études à la NYADA où elle venait d'obtenir brillamment son diplôme et commencé à se faire un nom en attirant l'œil de quelques producteurs dans le domaine de la musique. Elle avait tout pour être totalement heureuse mais pourtant elle sentait un vide en elle que rien ni personne n'avait réussi à combler durant ses trois années. Le vide causé par l'absence de Kitty.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu quelques aventures avec des gars et des filles à New York, mais rien de bien sérieux. A chaque fois, elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais autant comblée qu'avec sa blonde et avait rapidement mis les voiles. Mais il ne s'était pas écoulé un seul jour depuis ce 21 juin 2015 sans qu'elle ne pense à elle, à combien elle lui manquait, à combien elle l'aimait toujours. Elle s'était accrochée à cette promesse faîte il y a maintenant 3 ans jour pour jour. Gardant l'espoir qu'elles se retrouveraient.

Et si Kitty l'avait oublié ? Si elle avait tourné la page depuis longtemps ? Si elle ne venait pas ? Si elle se faisait juste un faux espoir ? C'était le moment de découvrir. Les portes du train s'ouvrirent et elle se retrouva sur le quai.

Le beau temps la frappa immédiatement. Depuis quand il faisait du soleil et 35° à Lima ? C'était une question sur laquelle elle se pencherait plus tard. Elle resta immobile sur le quai durant une minute, à profiter de la chaleur agréable qui lui lécha le visage, puis scruta les alentours. Le quai était bondé, beaucoup de personnes profitant des vacances d'été pour fuir leur petit patelin. Mais aucun signe de Kitty. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle s'était faite des illusions. Soudain, une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

- _Je t'avais dit que je tiendrais ma promesse._

Son cœur et le temps s'arrêtèrent. Le monde autour d'elle vacilla. Cette voix … Elle se retourna lentement et se retrouva face à Kitty. Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, un sourire se dessinèrent sur leurs visages, suivit bientôt de quelques larmes de joie. Et puis, naturellement, elles se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre.

Marley ne savait plus si elle riait, si elle pleurait. Elle savait juste qu'elle était heureuse en serrant dans ses bras la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Et alors, comme si ses trois années ne s'étaient pas écoulées, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées, elles s'embrassèrent. Le baiser était doux, leurs lèvres se redécouvrant tendrement après s'être tant manquées. Et puis rapidement, le baiser devient plus passionné, leurs langues se livrant une douce bataille amoureuse qui gonflaient leurs cœurs de bonheur. Lorsque le mande d'air se fit sentir, elles rompirent leur étreinte mais restèrent proches l'une de l'autre, front contre front, les mains enlaçant le cœur de l'autre.

- _Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué._  
- _Tu m'as manqué à un point que j'ai cru en crever. Je veux plus jamais qu'on se sépare d'accord ? Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi._  
- _Ça tombe bien c'est ce que je compte faire._

Marley sentit les larmes perlaient sur son visage tandis que Kitty l'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser amoureux. C'était une promesse d'avenir, de ne jamais se quitter, de s'aimer jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Une nouvelle promesse qu'elles tiendraient.

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :**  
**Si vous avez aimé, détesté, trouvé que c'était fantastiques ou encore si vous voulez me jeter des tomates (sous leur forme naturelle, en concentré, en coulis ou en sauce) faite moi savoir tout ça par review !  
A bientôt pour d'autres aventures karleyskiennes !**


End file.
